


Matchmaker(s), Matchmaker(s)

by Cartoonygirl



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Fainting, M/M, Multi, Swearing, otherwise its mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-04 21:43:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10999581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartoonygirl/pseuds/Cartoonygirl
Summary: Rich, Jenna, Brooke, Chloe, Jake, and Christine try to get Jeremy and Michael together. Chaos ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHOUTOUT TO MY SIS FOR EDITING THIS LOVE YOU <3

“I’m getting those two together if it takes me this whole goddamn year,” Rich said, taking a seat at his usual table with Jenna, Chloe, Brooke, Christine, and Jake.  
“I’m assuming that you mean them?” Christine asked, pointing at Jeremy and Michael, who had just walked into the cafeteria. Jeremy was laughing at something that Michael had said, which caused Michael to laugh, too.  
“They do have chemistry,” Chloe commented.  
“Wait, they aren’t dating?” Jake asked. “Dude, I thought they were a thing.” the others laughed.  
“What’s so funny?” Michael asked, sitting down with Jeremy at the next table.  
“Nothing!” Rich blurted out, a bit too quickly. Everybody except for Jeremy and Michael laughed again.  
“Oh, you didn’t-” Jeremy checked his backpack to see if Rich had written anything else on it. So far, he’d written “boyf-” (accompanied by “-riends” on Michael’s) and “no h-” (with “-omo” on Michael’s). Thankfully, the backpack was blank this time.  
Michael studied his friends with suspicion. “What’re you up to?” He asked.  
“Nothing, seriously. Jenna just, um, told us a really great joke. Why don’t you tell them the joke?” Christine shot Jenna a “help-me-out-here” look.  
Jenna glared at Christine. “Uh… Well, it’s kind of complicated, but it goes like this: a man-”  
“You know what, it’s fine,” Michael interrupted, not wanting to suffer through what he knew would be a terrible joke. Jenna breathed a sigh of relief. Lunch continued as normal, with Jeremy glancing at Rich every few seconds to make sure his backpack wasn’t vandalized again.  
He started a group chat (excluding Jeremy and Michael) as soon as he could.  
Rich: so we all want those 2 to get together right  
Jenna: yeah  
Chloe: how are we gonna do that  
Brooke: homecoming’s coming up  
Jake: so we’re gonna get them to be dates for homecoming?  
Christine: I can try to convince Jeremy to ask Michael at play rehearsal next week  
Chloe: sure, that’ll work  
Rich: great  
Chloe: its hard to tell but that was sarcasm  
Rich: i know  
Rich: im gonna vandalize their backpacks again  
Brooke: u know that hasn’t worked out the first two times  
Rich: exactly  
Rich: third times the charm  
Chloe: they're gonna kill u  
Rich: its a worthy sacrifice  
Jenna: maybe we just trick them into confessing their love for each other  
Christine: it’s like you’ve never met them  
Christine: they won’t fall for that  
Jake: hey its worth a shot  
Chloe: no its not  
Rich: do u have a better plan?  
Chloe: there is no better plan  
Chloe: in fact there isnt even a good plan at all  
Rich: idc  
Rich: im gonna do it  
Chloe: good luck  
Chloe: that was sarcasm again  
Jenna: we know  
•••  
The next day, all six teens were ready to play matchmaker, though some were more enthusiastic than others.  
Rich wrote on Jeremy and Michael’s backpacks again, this time in Sharpie. He had clearly learned from his previous mistakes; Jeremy’s read “dat”, and Michael’s said “ing”.  
Needless to say, the pair was furious.  
Jeremy thrusted his bag at Rich as soon as he sat down at lunch.  
“You’re the worst.” He glared at Rich. “You realize that backpacks aren’t paper, right? They’re not supposed to be written on.”  
“Yeah, next time we’re gonna write on your backpack and see how you like it,” Michael said, but even he knew that it was an empty threat.  
“We’re just friends.” Jeremy added.  
“Sure,” Rich said. “For now…”  
The group chat was re-titled “great plan Rich”.  
•••  
Chloe: if only somebody had known that it wouldn't work  
Chloe: oh wait i did  
Rich: once again, it’s a better plan than yours  
Chloe: i dont even have a plan!  
Rich: my point exactly  
Christine: i don't think this is gonna work out  
Jake: well we just have to use force  
Brooke: we can’t just force them to be together they have to love each other  
Jenna: but they do love each other  
Jenna: they just won’t admit it  
Rich: ok so what if we pretend were doing a survey about who has a crush  
Chloe: maybe you just quit while you're ahead  
Chloe: and by ahead i mean alive  
Rich: please  
Rich: i don't give up that easily  
Jake: what if we get them drunk at homecoming and that makes them confess their love  
Christine: lets call that plan b  
Christine: i can still try to get Jeremy confess to me at rehearsal  
Rich: ok but if that fails then i like the sound of plan b  
Chloe: of course you do you weirdo  
Rich: im gonna get them to be together  
Rich: they can resist it but they can't deny that they're in love  
Brooke: there’s so many ways for this to go wrong  
Jenna: thats the best part  
Christine: guys stop Jeremys coming over here he's gonna see  
•••  
That text ended the conversation.


	2. Chapter 2

The following week, rehearsals for the play began. Auditions went well for Jeremy and Christine, because they both got speaking parts, which meant that Christine was in charge of getting Jeremy to confess his feelings for Michael. She felt bad doing it, but she had to admit that they would be a cute couple.  
“Michael didn’t want to do the play with you?” Christine asked, sitting down in a chair on the stage beside Jeremy.  
“Uh, no. He’s got stage fright and he’s terrible at acting,” Jeremy replied. “Why? Did you think he was gonna try out?”   
“No, I just thought that since you guys are such good friends, you’d do the play together.” Christine watched for a blush, stammering, or any other telltale signs of a crush. But Jeremy just laughed.  
“I wouldn’t make Michael do the play if he didn’t want to. It’s his choice to make,” He explained.   
Christine sighed internally. This would be harder than she had thought.  
“Oh, ok.” An idea hit her; maybe she could make Jeremy jealous and confess that he was into Michael.  
“I was kind of hoping he’d do it. He’s a nice guy.” Christine said. She did think that Michael was nice, but she didn’t like him in that way.  
“Yeah, Michael is a pretty nice dude. Sorry to disappoint.” Jeremy apologized, half sarcastically. It was then that Christine realized that Jeremy had no sense of when somebody likes somebody else.  
“Alright, you all know the drill. Here’s your scripts.” Mr. Reyes monotoned, tossing the scripts into the middle of the circle of chairs. Play rehearsal had started, meaning that Christine’s plan had failed.   
She received a text from Rich in the group chat not soon after rehearsal ended.  
•••  
Rich: did he confess  
Christine: no. i don't think he gets this kind of stuff  
Chloe: well look who was right again  
Jenna: come on there has to be some way to get them together  
Jake: so is it plan b time  
Brooke: no!!!!!!  
Rich: yes  
Christine: maybe we try to get Michael to confess before we go to plan b  
Jenna: that could work  
Brooke: Michael doesn’t do any clubs how would we talk to him  
Chloe: u eat lunch with him every day just ask him there  
Jenna: but Jeremy would hear  
Rich: so?  
Jake: that’s a good thing  
Jenna: u know Jeremy. he’ll b suspicious  
Rich: would u rather go with plan b  
Jenna: fine we’ll interrogate Michael  
Jake: but if that fails we’re doing plan b  
Brooke: why don't we get rid of plan b  
Jake: no  
Rich: no  
•••  
At lunch the next day, Jenna pounced on Michael the moment he sat down.  
“So, how long have you and Jeremy been friends?” She asked, feigning innocence.  
“I think it’ll be 13 years soon,” Michael said, looking to Jeremy for confirmation. Jeremy nodded.  
“Wow. You guys must have a great relationship,” Chloe commented.   
Jeremy eyed them suspiciously. “What are you guys getting at?” He asked.  
“Just making small talk. Sorry,” Jenna apologized, looking at Jeremy. “Is that bad?”  
“Jeremy, chill,” Michael said. Jeremy looked like he’d been shocked. “Sorry! Sorry, that was a bad choice of words,” Michael apologized quickly.  
“It’s fine,” Jeremy responded, but he sounded distant.   
The other six teens shared a confused look. Jeremy had only told Michael about the terror his squip had caused. Everybody else was pretty oblivious to the situation.  
“So, anyways,” Jeremy changed the subject.  
After school, the group chat blew up again.  
•••  
Rich: ok something weird is going on  
Brooke: you mean besides us trying to force Jeremy and Michael into admitting their feelings  
Rich: yes  
Brooke: we need to have a talk about understanding sarcasm  
Jake: Rich is right though  
Jenna: yeah I mean did u see how Jeremy looked when Michael said chill  
Rich: maybe it was because he said Jeremy’s name  
Christine: why would he call that a bad choice of words  
Rich: ok u have a point  
Jake: hey but Michael didn’t confess which means plan b  
Brooke: no!!  
Rich: ok well homecoming is next week and my party is a good time to get them drunk  
Brooke: don’t say it like that it sounds like we’re trying to do something bad  
Chloe: we are doing something bad  
Brooke: u know what i mean  
Christine: i don't think plan b is a good plan  
Rich: well its just u and Chloe who think so  
Jenna: so plan b?  
Rich: yes  
Jake: alright so we get them drunk and then what  
Rich: shit i didn't think that far  
Jenna: we lock them in a closet  
Brooke: no  
Chloe: we ask them if they like each other  
Christine: im gonna agree with Chloe here  
Jenna: yeah that makes sense  
Rich: ok so we’re getting two guys drunk at a party  
Chloe: what could go wrong  
Jake: they could burn down another house  
Rich: one time  
Rich: and it wasn't even really my fault  
Chloe: you people don't understand sarcasm at all  
Jake: i have to go  
Rich: alright make sure you’re all at the party  
Jenna: we’ll be there


	3. Chapter 3

The homecoming game ended in a victory, meaning that Rich’s party was much crazier than it should have been.

“Rich, aren’t your parents going to be mad?” Michael asked when he arrived at the party.

“Nah, they’re gone all weekend. I’ll clean up before they get home,” Rich answered, handing both Michael and Jeremy a red Solo cup of beer.

Rich, unfortunately, had not realized a flaw in his plan. A very large flaw, in fact.

Jeremy did not drink. Ever. The time that the squip had made him drink was the first and only time that he’d had an alcoholic beverage, save for a glass of champagne he accidentally drank at a New Year’s party when he was nine.

Michael drank in moderation. He only drank about a cup before Chloe, Brooke, and Jenna decided to interrogate him and Jeremy.

“So… do you guys have anyone you’d want to go out with here?” Brooke asked nonchalantly.

“Uh, not really,” Jeremy replied.

“Not at all,” Michael said. “This is a cool people party.”

“Oh. Either of you want my beer? I’m not gonna drink it.” Chloe offered her beer to them.

“I’m good,” Michael said.

“I don’t drink,” Jeremy added. He tried to show Chloe that his cup was still full, but he accidentally poured the drink all over the floor. “Shit. Where do I get something to clean this up?” He stood, wandering over to a door. He opened a few until he finally found a closet. Michael followed Jeremy into it.

“Uh, I can’t see anything. Is there a light switch?” Michael asked.

“I’ll check,” Jeremy replied, heading back to the door. 

Just then, somebody tripped and hit the door, slamming it in Jeremy’s face and plunging the pair into total darkness. Jeremy tried the knob, but found that it was locked. 

“Uh oh,” Jeremy banged on the door with his fist. “Guys, the door is locked!” 

“ _ What? _ ” Michael cried. “What kind of closet has a  _ lock? _ ”

“Hold on, I’m gonna find Rich!” Brooke shouted into the closet. “Chloe, Jenna, make sure nothing happens.” Chloe and Jenna nodded, and Brooke left.

Michael attempted to navigate over to Jeremy in the darkness. Jeremy heard a loud crashing noise behind him, followed by a loud thud, followed by Michael letting out a string of curses. 

“What just happened?” Chloe asked from outside the door.

“Ow…” Michael groaned. “I think my nose is bleeding.”

“Michael, what happened?” Jeremy asked. 

“I fell,” Michael said. “My face hurts.”

“I’m gonna try to find you.” Jeremy crawled along the floor, tapping every nearby object with his hand.

“Ow. That was my ear,” Michael said as Jeremy hit the side of his head.

“Sorry.” Jeremy apologized, crouching down beside Michael. He helped Michael sit up, then grabbed a towel from the rack nearby (“I guess that’s where they were,” Michael commented) and handed it to Michael so that blood didn’t get everywhere.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Jeremy asked worriedly, looking at Michael’s fuzzy silhouette in the dark closet.

“I’m fine. Just a nosebleed.” Michael reassured him.

 

Meanwhile, Brooke was frantically running through the house, trying to find Rich. The crowds of drunk teenagers wasn’t helping. It seemed like every two steps she took forward equaled another step back.

“RICH!” Brooke shouted. She felt somebody grab her shoulder. 

“Brooke, are you ok?” Jake asked.

“Yeah, but I need a key. Michael and Jeremy got locked into a closet.” 

“I thought we told Jenna not to do that!”

“It wasn’t her fault. It’s kind of a long story,” Brooke explained.

“I have a key. Rich gave it to me when we started dating,” Jake said, holding up a small golden key.

“Perfect. C’mon,” Brooke said, racing back to the closet.

 

“Do you think it’s broken?” Michael asked, taking the towel off of his nose. Jeremy’s phone flashlight was on, now illuminating the small, dark closet. 

“It’s stopped bleeding, so I’m gonna say no. Does it feel broken?” Jeremy asked.

“No, but I don’t know what a broken nose feels like, so it could be.” Michael said, sounding worried.

“I think it’s fine.” Jeremy reassured him.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Michael asked.

“Like what?” 

“Like you’re my mom and I just skinned my knee on the playground.”

“Geez, sorry that I’m worried about you.”

“Well, stop being worried. I’m ok.” 

“Fine.”

A few seconds of silence passed.

“You still look worried,” Michael muttered.

“SORRY!” Jeremy exclaimed, exasperated. “I just don’t want you to be hurt. I care about you.” 

“You do?” Michael asked.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and light flooded the tiny closet. 

“Are you guys okay?” Chloe asked, stepping into the closet. Michael and Jeremy stood up, thankful for the light.

“I’m fine. Michael might have a broken nose, though,” Jeremy said, not taking his eyes off of his best friend.

“I think it’ll be okay. You guys should go home,” Jenna ordered, closing the closet door after everybody was back in the house’s main room.

“I definitely want to go home. Jeremy, you’re driving,” Michael said, tossing Jeremy the keys and heading towards the door.

“Why am  _ I _ driving?” Jeremy asked, following him outside.

“Because you’re the one of us who didn’t drink anything with alcohol in it,” Michael said, getting into the passenger door.

“Fine. It’s my car, anyways,” Jeremy grumbled. Technically, it was his dad’s car, but he was allowed to drive it now.

As they drove along the almost empty road home, Michael turned to Jeremy.

“You care about me?” Michael asked.

“Is that even a question? Of course. You’re my best friend,” Jeremy replied. “You’re my favorite person.” He laughed.

“Aw, really?” Michael said, fake-flattered. It was a common inside joke between the two.

“Here’s your stop. Love you.” The words slipped out before Jeremy could stop them. “I-I mean, uh…”

“Love you too!” Michael stage whispered. Then he disappeared into his house. 

Jeremy drove home, and the words echoed in his head all night long.

 


	4. Chapter 4

The thing about a secret relationship is that it’s a secret. So when Jeremy and Michael started dating the day after the homecoming party, they decided that it was best to keep it quiet. 

Which meant that Rich and the other teens were still attempting to get Michael and Jeremy together.

  * ••



**Rich:** well the homecoming party idea failed

**Brooke:** then I guess we should just stop

**Rich:** I don’t quit

**Jenna:** well u should because I heard that Michael and Jeremy are already together

**Christine:** yes! Jake u owe me 10$

**Jake:** who did u hear this from

**Jenna:** a little birdie told me

**Chloe:** so ur just guessing

**Jenna:** noooooooooooo

**Jenna:** ok yes

**Rich:** so the matchmaking is still on

**Jake:** good because I have a new idea

**Brooke:** if u even mention the word drunk…

**Jake:** what if we set them up on a blind date with each other

**Chloe:** wow thats actually a real plan

**Jenna:** ill convince them if u set up the date

**Rich:** deal

**Rich:** lets do this

  * ••



“So, me and the others have set you up on a blind date!” Jenna exclaimed. 

“Oh. Uh, that’s... great, Jenna,” Jeremy’s face went completely red, his stomach churning. “Sadly, I’m busy that day.”

“I didn’t even tell you when it was,” Jenna countered, glaring at Jeremy. “So give me a really good reason to let you off the hook, and I will.”

Jeremy considered his options. On one hand, he could tell Jenna the truth and hope that she’d never tell a soul. But Jenna had the biggest mouth at the school, and the news would be everywhere within an hour. On the other hand, he could go on the blind date and tell the person there that he was taken, and hope  _ they _ wouldn’t tell anyone.

“Fine. I’ll go,” Jeremy sighed, regretting the decision the moment he made it. 

Little did he know, Michael went through almost the exact same process.

On Friday night, Jeremy and Michael both drove separately to a park a few towns over for the blind date. The other teens all thought that this was a flawless plan.

“Ok, third bench from the oak tree…” Michael looked up from the instructions on his phone to see… Jeremy.

“Jeremy? What are you doing… oh. Oh, my gosh,” Michael realized. “They set us up on a blind date with each other.”

“Seriously?” Jeremy snickered. 

Michael nodded, also laughing.They were receiving judgemental looks from the other people in the park, but they didn’t care.

“They’re gonna be  _ so _ pissed,” Jeremy said between giggles. “Should we tell them?” 

“Hell yes.” Michael was already dialing Jenna’s number. He knew that all six of the other teens would be together anyway, discussing their master plan.

“Hello?” Jenna answered, sounding worried. “Did something go wrong on the date?”

“Not yet,” Michael laughed. “Jenna, we’re already dating.” He could hear Jake and Rich yelling “OOOOOOOH!” in the background, Chloe and Brooke were squealing, and Jenna and Christine were laughing themselves to tears.

“I called it!” Jenna yelled, her voice coming through the phone loudly. “You two lovebirds have fun. Call us back if something goes wrong!” The line went dead.

“So, where do you wanna go?” Jeremy asked once their laughter had died down.

“Well, there’s the beach down the street, or we could– HOLY SHIT IS THAT A 7-ELEVEN?” Michael interrupted himself, pointing off into the distance.

“Let’s have our first date at the 7-Eleven!” Jeremy said excitedly. “This is already the most interesting night of my life.”

The pair held hands as they walked to the 7-Eleven across the street. When they entered, the convenience store was basically empty, besides the cashier and a teenage boy in a black trenchcoat. 

“Want a slushie?” Michael asked Jeremy, grabbing himself a cup. 

“No, I’m just gonna have a soda.” Jeremy seized a green plastic bottle from one of the fridges.

After paying, the two decided to take their drinks to the beach and just talk.

“So,” Jeremy began, “do you think Rich wrote on our backpacks to try to get us together?” 

“That might explain something. That, and constantly asking who we like,” Michael replied.

“All they had to do was lock us in a closet during a party. Who knew?” Jeremy smiled, immediately followed by a frown. “Ow.”

“What’s wrong?” Michael asked, suddenly concerned.

“Just a headache. I’ll be fine.” Jeremy shrugged Michael off, searching his pockets for Advil, to no avail. He decided to ignore it.

However, the headache continued to get worse as they chatted, and Michael noticed Jeremy’s obviously forced smile.

“Do you want to just go home?” He asked.

“No, no, I’m okay,” Jeremy assured Michael, pretending the statement was true.

“Yeah, let’s go home.” Michael ignored Jeremy’s reassurance, helping his boyfriend to his feet. 

About halfway back to the car, Jeremy’s head began to pound.

“Jeremy? You okay?” Michael questioned, noticing the pained expression on Jeremy’s face. But Jeremy’s ears were ringing, and Michael’s voice sounded distant. 

“Michael, I think you should call Jenna back,” Jeremy mumbled, then promptly fainted.

“Jeremy? Jeremy!” Michael felt dread sinking into his stomach when he realized what his boyfriend had been drinking. 

Green Mountain Dew.

Michael carried Jeremy back to his car as quickly as he could. It wasn’t very fast, considering Michael was not very strong, but he managed to lay Jeremy down in the backseat.

He called Jenna back the second he sat down in the driver’s seat.

“Guys, come to my house. Something went wrong,” Michael said. He slammed his foot onto the pedal and started the long drive home.


	5. Chapter 5

Michael could not have been more worried about Jeremy. 

They were halfway to Michael’s house now, about a half hour drive, and Jeremy still hadn’t woken up. In fact, he had barely moved. Michael had to keep checking the backseat to make sure that Jeremy was still breathing.

Michael knew that squips shouldn’t be able to kill their host, but that didn’t stop him from worrying. This was his own fault. He could have stopped Jeremy from drinking the Mountain Dew, but then again, who knew that something this severe would happen?

Michael just needed to get Jeremy some Red Mountain Dew, then maybe to a hospital.

Michael’s phone rang. It was Jenna again. He put her on speaker as he drove.

“Michael, we’re at your house. Where  _ are _ you guys? What happened?” Rich was the one on the phone this time, not Jenna, but Michael could still hear the other teens’ voices in the background.

“Uh, we’re on our way home. We’re still on the highway. Give us 25 minutes or so,” Michael estimated. “Jeremy drank some Mountain Dew–” He heard Rich inhale sharply. “–and then he just fainted. He’s still unconscious.” The worry in his voice was evident.

“Get him home fast. Speaking of home, how do we get into your house? We could try to find the Red Mountain Dew,” Rich offered.

“The door should be unlocked. I never lock it, which is probably a bad idea, but try the door,” Michael instructed.

“Guys! Try the door!” Michael heard faintly through the phone as Rich relayed the information to everyone else.

“It’s open!” Rich exclaimed into the phone. “Now, where’s that Mountain Dew?”

“Uh… check the mini-fridge in the basement. If there’s none there, try the garage.” Michael attempted to recall where he’d put Red Mountain Dew, but all he could focus on was Jeremy, who was shivering, even though the car was pretty warm. Was that bad? It was probably bad. 

“Ok, fuck the speed limit,” Michael muttered. He sped up, resulting in a symphony of loud, angry beeping from surrounding cars. Michael ignored them. Jeremy was his number one priority now, and if he got a speeding ticket, so be it.

“We found some in the garage!” Rich shouted into the phone, startling Michael back to reality. He had forgotten Rich was still on the line.

They were only five minutes from home now.

“I’m almost there,” Michael said. “Get ready, and do  _ not _ stand in the way.”

“Noted.”

Michael pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. He jumped out of the car before it was even off, running to the backseat. Jeremy’s face was pale. Michael lifted him bridal style and rushed him over to their friends, who were anxiously waiting outside the house.

“I have the Mountain Dew!” Chloe yelled, bringing it over to Michael, who practically snatched it from her hand. 

“Thanks.” Michael opened the bottle and tipped its contents into Jeremy’s mouth.

“Is he gonna be okay?” Brooke asked, wringing her hands nervously. 

“I hope,” Michael murmured, picking up Jeremy. “We should get him inside.” 

Michael led the way into the house, followed by the others. 

Michael gently laid Jeremy down on the couch, sitting beside his boyfriend. The seven teens waited quietly for something,  _ anything, _ to signal that Jeremy was okay. The tension hung in the air like a thick blanket.

Finally, Jake spoke up. 

“Should we try to bring him to the hospital?” 

“How do we explain  _ this _ to the hospital?” Rich lashed out. “‘Well you see, he swallowed a computer last year, and now some Mountain Dew re-activated it.’ They’d do a drug test, find it negative, and then send us all straight to the psych ward,” 

Jake shrunk back into the wall he was leaning against.

“If he doesn’t wake up in five minutes, I’m bringing him to the hospital,” Michael promised. 

“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that,” Brooke said. Chloe was starting to rock back and forth nervously, and Brooke grabbed her hand to calm her down.

There was more silence. Still, Jeremy made no signs of waking up anytime soon.

“That’s it. I’m taking him to the hospital.” Michael stood, grabbing his car keys. 

A sound behind him stopped Michael in his tracks.

Jeremy’s eyes opened slowly, squinting in the harsh light of Michael’s house. Michael ran back over to the couch, sitting next to Jeremy again.

“Jeremy!” Michael felt tears pricking at his eyes. “Can you hear me?” 

“Yeah.” Jeremy’s voice was hoarse, and he glanced around in confusion at the relieved faces of his friends. “What happened?”

“You drank Mountain Dew, you idiot,” Michael scolded Jeremy, but it was clear that he was just grateful to see his boyfriend safe. 

“Oh. I thought it was Sprite,” Jeremy mumbled, embarrassed. 

“You need a pair of these,” Michael laughed, tapping his glasses. “But seriously, be more careful next time.”

“Are you crying?” Jeremy asked, smiling.

“You were unconscious for, like, a million years! If something bad had happened to you…” Michael felt more tears coming.

Jeremy sat up, trying to orient himself better.

“How many people did you call?” Jeremy questioned Michael.

“I called Jenna, and she was with everybody, so…” Michael trailed off. “I needed the support, anyway.”

“Yeah, right. You single-handedly saved his life,” Brooke pointed out. 

“My hero,” Jeremy joked, leaning over to kiss Michael on the cheek. Michael blushed furiously. The other teens cheered.

“See? Told you guys the blind date would work,” Jenna giggled.

“You do realize that we were dating  _ before _ the blind date, which almost killed Jeremy, so I would not call that successful.” Michael told Jenna.

“Just let me have my moment.” Jenna said.

“Jeremy, if you’re sure that you’re ok, I’m gonna go. My parents will be worried soon.” Christine admitted.

“Yeah, same.” Jake added.

“I think we all have to leave soon. It’s almost midnight.” Brooke said, glancing at Michael’s clock.

“Alright. We’ll be fine. I’ll call if things get  _ really  _ bad,” Michael joked, “and Jeremy decides to test the limits of the squip again.” 

“Shut up.” Jeremy laughed.

Once everybody was gone, Jeremy turned to Michael. 

“Thanks. For, you know… saving me.” Jeremy said. 

“You’re welcome.”

Jeremy felt Michael’s head rest gently on his shoulder. He smiled. 

“Can you drive me home?” Jeremy asked. No reply. Jeremy realized that Michael was asleep. 

“Goodnight, Michael.” He closed his eyes.

Everything was okay now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANOTHER THANK YOU TO MY SISTER FOR EDITING THIS FIC!!!!!


	6. A note from the author (read when you're done with the fic)

Hey! It’s me, the author. Chapter 5 was the end of this fic (short, I know), so I feel like some things that went down need some explanation, namely, what did drinking the Mountain Dew do to Jeremy to make him go into a coma?

Well, I’m not good with tech, but this is what I was thinking when I wrote it: The squip, already pretty broken down from its first encounter with Red Mountain Dew, glitched around with Jeremy’s brain and ended up sending him into a coma. When the Michael gave Jeremy the Red Mountain Dew a second time, it shut down the squip completely. This made it stop being able to keep Jeremy in the coma. However, it took a while for this to happen because the squip was glitchy and reacting weirdly to the Red Mountain Dew, so it took some time for the Red Mountain Dew to act properly and permanently shut down the squip.

That’s my explanation, anyways, but you can have your own interpretation as to what the squip did. 

Also, shoutout to my sister for editing my shitty writing!!! You're the best sis <3 

Thank you guys so much for your support and thank you for reading this fic, I hope you enjoyed it! -Cartoonygirl


End file.
